


Feliz cumpleaños jenny_anderson

by orphan_account



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Noche es testigo de los sentimientos de una Estrella...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz cumpleaños jenny_anderson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenny_anderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/gifts).



**Título:** Estrella herida  
 **Personajes:** Seiya Kou. Usagi Tsukino  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Romance (?) Flangs.  
 **Extensión:** Aprox. 480  
 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Sailor Moon_ es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchiy demás empresas a quienes ella haya cedido los derechos _Kodansha_ , _Toei Animation_ , etc. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.  
 **Nota:** Este drabble está escrito y dedicado especialmente para [](http://jenny-anderson.livejournal.com/profile)[**jenny_anderson**](http://jenny-anderson.livejournal.com/) por su cumpleaños. Jenny, guapa, como no me sé _Las Mañanitas_ y mi voz es algo que raya en el espanto, espero que esta idea sea de tu agrado y espero que todo corazón que tu nuevo año de vida sea el mejor de los que llevas vividos. Un beso enorme y sólo lo mejor para ti que eres una amiga verdadera y cuyo cariño me enorgullezco de compartir.

 

Sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana contempla la noche estrellada y sonríe ante la ironía manifiesta. Él mismo es una estrella, en más sentidos de los que la mayoría sospecha; pero es una estrella errante, una estrella que daría todo su brillo sin menguar a la Luna que duerme plácida y sin idea del torbellino que recorre sus venas y se agolpa feroz en su pecho.

Usagi duerme y él la observa. Los cabellos claros, las largas pestañas que abanican rítmicamente la piel de las mejillas y esa boca roja que guarda una lengua afilada y dulce al mismo tiempo. Los hombros juveniles de Bombón, que ahora descansan cubiertos por un pijama apenas sugerente, han llevado por varios años los destinos de incontables seres. Él haría lo que fuera por librarla de su carga y torcer el Destino, pero sabe en lo profundo de su alma que Usagi está marcada tanto para la gloria como para el sufrimiento. El corazón se le rebela y los puños se cierran inconscientemente deseando golpear a quien se ponga enfrente y amenace la paz que ahora ve en las facciones de la joven que ama.

Porque allí radica la verdadera tragedia. Él la ama. Ama su risa y ama sus arranques casi infantiles, ama su determinación e incluso su tozudez, ama su lado valiente y más aún el vulnerable que Usagi se esfuerza en superar con cada nueva batalla, con cada desafío que su elevada posición le exige… Él no puede evitar amarla, como no pudo evitar que Galaxia destrozara todo lo bueno que había en su vida y les obligara a venir a este mundo en busca de Aquella que tiene la luz para su propia gente.

El muchacho observa a Usagi dormir y le promete en silencio protegerla hasta el final. Le asegura que mientras en él haya vida, para ella habrá esperanza. Le entrega su existencia toda, si ella tan sólo quisiera aceptarla; y se acerca con paso reposado hasta quedar a menos de un paso de la cama y su mano se eleva casi como en un sueño para acariciar dulcemente la cálida piel de la mejilla femenina. Con un suspiro que no alcanza a escapársele del todo vuelve a su lugar en el alfeizar y eleva la mirada a la Luna que parece envolverle en un abrazo luminoso.

***

Desde la cama Usagi observa la silueta de Seiya recortada contra la luz lunar y anhela que ese íntimo abrazo entre el joven y la noche la incluyera. Desea que los brazos delgados y fuertes rodearan su cuerpo y apoyar la cabeza en la calidez del pecho masculino para compartir con él el peso que cargan sus hombros. Pero finge dormir nuevamente al notar que él se gira a contemplarla. 

Esa es la verdadera tragedia ¿Cómo podría la Luna retener la luz de una Estrella Errante más allá de un beso?

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/gif/?action=view&current=Seiya_Usagi_Kiss.gif)


End file.
